Of All the People
by slowlygoinginsane
Summary: Hermione and Severus are sent on a mission for the Order. Unfortunately they take muggle transportation and get stranded on an island where there magic no longer works. AU Based on a Challenge in WIKTT. Rated M for Later Chapters ON HIATUS! Lost Outline!
1. So it Begins

Based on the WIKTT Stranded Challenge. Reviews are nice, just no flames.

enjoy

"Do I have to do this?" Hermione asked Dumbledore, as she sat across his desk.

"Hermione, please. The Order needs the two powerful potion masters for this. You and Professor Snape are the only two that will be able get through the spells and kill the snake."

"Albus, I am afraid I have to protest. I can not be sent out on a mission with this little girl." Snape said with a seer.

"Little Girl!" Hermione shouted

"Hermione, Severus, Please. I need you two to get along. Both of you have been working here for a year don't you think that you can keep it civil. This mission will only take two days."

"Fine."

"I guess."

It was July and Albus Dumbledore sent his Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and His Potions Teacher out on a mission or the Order. Voldemort Decided that he had to sent the last of his Horcruxes out across the world. His snake Nagini was sent to the rainforest in Brazil. It would only take a few days and another part of Voldemort would be dead.

It was raining as Albus saw off the two. They had to travel like muggles, so Hermione had gotten them plane tickets. The less magic they use the less chance they would be detected. Severus stood at the gate of Hogwarts with a sneer on his face as Hermione pulled up in a sedan.

"Well Severus, I will see you and Ms. Granger when you two return from the tropics. Good Bye Ms. Granger."

"Good Bye Professor."

After throwing his luggage in the back, Severus sat down in the passenger seat and stared out the window.

"Ms. Granger, I am doubting that you even know how to drive this contraption." Snape said with a sneer, as they passed Hogsmeade.

"I'll have you know that I have had my license sense I was 16. These roads probably haven't been paved in years."

"Yes, blame the roads on your substandard driving."

"You know Severus, if you don't have anything nice to say just keep your mouth shut."

"Coming from the woman who talks all the time." he said with a huff.

Shooting him a glare, she stopped the car. "Snape, if you want to be an asshole you can walk."

"I would Apperate, but Dumbledore seems to think this is the best way to go. We could talk to him about you kicking me out of the car if you want."

He could see the anger across her face, and smirked. He loved it when he was able to get to students, even if he now worked with them. When he was given the Defense position he had no idea who they would get to replace him, Horace Slughorn had died the six months before, and he could think of no acceptable potions master to take him place. Albus told him not to worry, that they had found someone fresh out of her apprenticeship. Severus was surprised that someone, much less a woman, would enter the demanding field of potions. When that August before school came around and Hermione Granger showed up, he knew that only a know-it-all like her would be the one to go for potions. The two avoided each other as much as possible the only times they saw one another was in the Great Hall and at staff meetings. Now being cooped up in a car with her was driving him crazy.

"You remembered your passport right?"

"Of corse I did. Do you think that I would forget something as important as that?"

"It was just an innocent question." Hermione said hurt.

"Well lets try to keep the questions on this trip to a minimum. The last thing I want is to be bothered with your silly questions."

She looked hurt. It had been along time sense she had asked silly questions. 'It's so easy to get to her, almost to easy.' He thought as he looked out the window smirking.

The two rode the rest of the ride in quiet. Hermione couldn't believe she let Snape get to her like she did when she was in school. She understood that he had a hard life spying, but he could at least not treat her like she was a school girl. She was 23, far from her school girl days. Back when all she had to worry about were getting her friends out of trouble. Now she had her parents debts, and the constant threat of Voldemort and the Final Battle. Why couldn't Snape just try to be civil. They had to do this together, why couldn't he see that.

She parked the car in overnight parking when they arrived that the airport. It was obvious that Snape had never been to one. His confused look at the massive amount of people walking all over the building, the busy shops with people picking up presents for friends at home. Hermione guided him over to the check in counter.where they took the bags and x-rayed them.

"So are you two going on a honeymoon?" The desk woman asked.

Snape glared at the woman as Hermione answered. "No this is a business trip."

"Oh I am sorry. You two are ready gate 47."

"Thank you."

The two walked to gate 47. Things went smoothly at the metal detector, and getting on the plane. When Severus looked down in the coach seat, he was not pleased.

"I have to spend 11 hours in this seat. You can't be serious."

"Snape don't start now, Choose window or aisle."

"Aisle. I need the leg room."

"Hello Passengers, we should be taking off in a few minutes. This is an eleven hour non stop flight to Rio de Janeiro. There will be an in flight movie. Now draw your attention to the Flight Attendant for some more information."

Snape took out an old Time magazine as the the Flight Attendant took her place at the front of the aisle.

"Severus, are you going to watch this. Its about what to do in an emergency."

"Ms. Granger. In an emergency, I will apparate myself out of of this metal death trap. I suggest you do the same."

Hermione looked out the window. She never thought of that. 'I guess that is one of the drawbacks of being muggleborn.' She thought as the plane started to move.As the plane got faster she popped a piece of gum in her mouth. Having gone on a few flights with her parents when she was younger, she knew that gum was the best way to pop her ears as the ascended in to the sky. 'This is going to be a long flight, I might as well listen to some music.' She thought to herself as she fiddled around with her iPod.

Severus couldn't stand what was happening to his ears. Flying on a broom never did this to him. 'Granger seems lost in her own world. She could have warned me about this.' He seethed. finally his ears popped.

After a 9 hours of just looking at ocean, Hermione fell asleep. Severus stayed awake, pestering the Flight Attendance that they were watering down the alcohol. Suddenly the plane started to bump like the car.

"Miss what is happening. I demand to know."

"Sir, please put your seat belt on and everything will be fine."

"Hello Passangers, this is your captain. We would like you to put on your life jackets that are under your seats. Don't worry everything should be fine."

Pushing Hermione's arm hard, "Ms. Granger wake up now. We are going to crash."

"What. This is just turbulence Snape, stop worrying."

"Ms. Granger, I know that we are going to crash, I am going to apparate out of here and if you are not going to do the same then I am just going to have to take you. there is a small island under us. I am going to take us there, Now." He said as he grabbed her arm. Pulling out his wand he Apparated out of the plane.

The cold rush of water woke Hermione up. 'What was he thinking.' Hermione thought to herself fuming. Snape was sputtering as he tried to keep himself afloat. The island was about 25 feet away, she could swim that easy, even if she had to drag Snape on her back.

Behind them black smoke filled the sky as the plane went down. One of the engines had failed and broke apart.


	2. The Cold Hard Truth

Hermione was exhausted, she had no idea how much Snape weighed . She always thought that he was thin and his clothes gave the appearance of a body. But no, after swimming him under her arm for 25 feat she realized that he had more body mass than expected. It also didn't help that she hadn't swam sense the previous summer, and running on can do so much. Severus lay on the beach next to her, winded from trying to swim and almost drowning. He couldn't believe that Ms. Granger was able to swim him to shore. 'Come to think of it, why didn't we land on the island?' He thought to himself as he gained some of his breath back. Sand was making its way through his clothes, and getting in his hair.

"I told Albus it would be easier if we just went by portkey. But no, 'I want you two to be undetected. The last thing we need is for you to be followed.'" He looked down as Hermione who was just laying on the beach with her eyes closed. "Ms.Granger!" He yelled "Get up, we are leaving." He said as he pulled her up by her arm.

"Snape, Let go of me. Did you ever think that there was a reason why we ended up in the ocean."

"My mind was slightly off. Now hold on to my arm. I am apparating us out of here."

He grabbed on to her upper arm, and said the incantation. Nothing. Letting go he looked at her and said the Cruciatus Curse. Nothing. Not even sparks. Hermione gave him an odd look and tried the Canary Transfiguration hex. Nothing. The two stood there for a half an hour shouting curses and hexes at each other, and every time it was the same, nothing happened.

"What the hell is wrong?" Snape yelled at her.

"How should I know. I am just as confused as you," Hermione said angrily "So what do you think we should do now?" she asked quietly.

"How am I supposed to know. I thought that you were the one who knew everything."

"Don't you get angry at me. You were the one who apparated us here, if I remember correctly."

"I was saving your life, and all I get in thanks is a little chit bitching at me."

Hermione made a noise in frustration, and started walking down the beach. Watching her walk, Severus couldn't help but notice the way the her clothes hung to her every curve, and the sashay of her hips. Her long frizzy hair was in long wet tendrils down her back. 'When did it get so hot in here?' he asked himself, as he tried to pull the collar of his shirt away from his neck.

'How dare he say that I am the cause of this. I would have been happy to go by portkey. Going by plane wasn't my decision. Annoying little chit my arse, He could have apparated us somewhere else. Snarky old bat.' Half way through this train of thought she stopped walking, Snape obviously wasn't the type to come after a woman. Looking back she found him still trying to preform spells. Heaving a heavy sigh, she started walking back towards him. He wouldn't be able to make it on his own, not the muggle way at least, and it was starting to get dark.

"Severus," Hermione said as she walked up behind him, "We need to get some fire wood, if we want to stay warm tonight."

"Don't you think I know that, I am trying to start a fire." he said as he waved his wand in frustration.

" Well that way is not going to work. We are going to have to do things the muggle way." She said offering her hand to help him up.

He looked at the hand in disgust but took it anyway. "What do you suggest," He said snidely.

"There is some brush around the edge of the jungle. I think that we should go get it and start a fire."

'Start a fire with what Ms. Granger. In case you haven't noticed we have no magic."

"Snape, I am not blind or dumb. I have a lighter that should help us." She pulled out a Zippo lighter that her parents bought her before they died.

"If you think that that will work."

"Just help me collect the brush."

The two fell asleep with the fire still rageing. The fire smoldered in the night, and little did the wizard and witch know that six eyes watched them from the dark.

Sorry it is so short. I just needed a good transition chapter to get things going.


End file.
